1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tube vehicles for pneumatic transport in large tubes. More particularly the invention relates to containers for tube transport by pneumatic propulsion having bogies in front and in the back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known containers for tube transport, a typical one being the one presented in U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,428. These containers have fixed assemblies of wheels and are unable to negotiate tight tube curves as well as they have large contact area at the wheels, generating friction in the contact print because the rolling contact is curved.